<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Questions and Antics by Irhaboggles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890360">Questions and Antics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/pseuds/Irhaboggles'>Irhaboggles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BBC, Danger Mouse - Freeform, Humor, Parody, Q&amp;A, Satire, dm - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/pseuds/Irhaboggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Danger Agency does another charity fund, but this time, the main event is a Q &amp; A, not that many of the questions actually get answers. But what else can one expect from a crazy agency with the word "Danger" in the title?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Questions and Antics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Do we <em>really </em>have to do this <em>again</em>?" Danger Mouse complained as other members of the Agency hustled and bustled all around him. They were doing yet another stupid charity fund for the Agency, courtesy again of the Agency's own leader: Colonel K. As if he hadn't learned his lesson from last time! Although, admittedly, he had decided to scrap the "show old footage reels" idea in favor of a Q&amp;A. But even though that seemed more enjoyable, Danger Mouse just really didn't want to waste his night doing an interview when he could've been doing something much cooler, like watching TV or playing video games or working out or stopping crime or-</p>
      <p>"Well, seeing as how we've already started, I would say yes," Professor Squawkencluck said in deadpan, giving the mouse an exasperated look. He could still be so childish and whiny sometimes! Danger Mouse frowned at her, crossing his arms, but he knew she was right. They were already here, the stage was set, the mics and lights were on, they were literally five seconds away from going live. All that was left was for-</p>
      <p>"Ladies and gentleman! Boys and girls! Welcome to the second annual Danger Agency Charity Fundraiser!" and there it was, Colonel K's overly excited introduction. Danger Mouse sighed and rolled his eye.</p>
      <p>"Come on, Danger Mouse, think of this as a night where you get to talk about your favorite subject in the whole world!" Professor Squawkencluck teased. "Yourself!" She gave him a smug smirk, but he was not amused. Instead, his pout only deepened.</p>
      <p>But before he could say anything, Penfold poked him and whispered urgently.</p>
      <p>"You're on, Chief!" he cried. "You got the first question!"</p>
      <p>"Of course I did," Danger Mouse rolled his eye again.</p>
      <p>"What an esteemed honor," Professor Squawkencluck continued to tease, pushing Danger Mouse through the curtain and to the front of the stage.</p>
      <p>"Question #1!" Colonel K greeted Danger Mouse with a smile. "How did you get your eyepatch?"</p>
      <p>"Huh?" Danger Mouse's pout instantly changed to a look of confusion.</p>
      <p>"How did you get your eyepatch?" Colonel K repeated, not at all put off by Danger Mouse's obvious and sudden confusion.</p>
      <p>"My… Eyepatch?" Danger Mouse tilted his head, as if he genuinely didn't understand the question.</p>
      <p>"Do you not know?!" someone from the audience finally asked, standing up and cupping their mouth so Danger Mouse could hear them.</p>
      <p>"Come on! We've been waiting <em>seasons </em>for this answer!" someone else agreed.</p>
      <p>"Do you even have an eye under there? Or are you only wearing the eyepatch for the aesthetic?!" a third asked.</p>
      <p>"Well, I, uhh, see, well, you know…?" in an almost out-of-character moment, all Danger Mouse could do was sputter and stutter before finally coming up with a coherent, albeit clumsy, reply.</p>
      <p>"You see, the thing is, my writers have not yet released that little factoid to the public, so I cannot, in good faith, come up with an answer on my own, as it would not be canon, and, until I get the green light from the show writers and producers, I am afraid that question will have to remain unanswered!" he said proudly. "Besides, this is only just a fanfiction for us, so it carries absolutely no weight with which I could use to give you all a credible answer, so… NEXT QUESTION!"</p>
      <p>"Stupid plot holes, meta jokes and running gags!" someone else muttered, shaking their head. But Danger Mouse looked quite pleased with his answer and flashed the crowd a winning smile. Back stage, just behind the curtain, Professor Squawkencluck slapped a wing over her face.</p>
      <p>But Colonel K was more than happy to move right along!</p>
      <p>"And the next question is address to… <em>me</em>!" he looked quite delighted. "When did I join the Danger Agency?"</p>
      <p>"Oh no!" Danger Mouse, Penfold and Professor Squawkencluck all wilted in dismay. Anyone who knew Colonel K knew that he could talk for HOURS without ever getting to the point, especially when he was talking about his history with the Danger Agency.</p>
      <p>"Well, you see, my dear asker, that all began waaaay back when I was just a little lad and I-" but before he could say more, Danger Mouse cheerfully interrupted him by snatching the mic out of his hands.</p>
      <p>"Oh would you look at the time, folks? It's getting dark, so we'd better keep moving!" he laughed, then he leaned over to read the next question from the list in Colonel K's hand. "And the next question is… Who is the most dangerous enemy of the Agency? That's a good one!"</p>
      <p>"I'd say it's the pesky little rodent that keeps breaking into my laboratory and breaking all of my stuff!" Professor Squawkencluck huffed, but because she was still behind the curtain, only Penfold heard her.</p>
      <p>"Well, I guess I would have to say that our most dangerous would be…" Danger Mouse began.</p>
      <p>"ME! MWHAHAHAHA!" before the mouse could finish speaking, Baron Silas Greenback hopped up from the audience and onto the stage. "As if zat sort of qvestion even need to be asked!" he laughed, ripping the mic out of Danger Mouse's hands. "Everyvon knows I am ze face of the villains of zis show! I have ze most screentime, so I of course I must be ze most dangerous villain!"</p>
      <p>"What? No! It is NOT!" a huffy and shrill voice interrupted. The next person to rise up from the audience was Dawn Crumhorn, levitating several feet over everyone else's heads as her temper caused her magic to flare.</p>
      <p>"Ohohoho, don't make me laugh, little girl!" someone interrupted. "<em>Everyone</em> knows the most dangerous villain is I! Isambard King Kong Brunel!"</p>
      <p>"Oh, who does he think he's kidding?" Professor Squawkencluck snorted as she peeked out from behind the curtain. While she looked unamused at the increasing number of villains coming to claim the title of the most dangerous of all, Penfold had since grabbed onto her leg like a child, cowering in terror at seeing so many enemies all in one place. Because aside from the few that had just spoken, Dr. Loocifer, Count Duckula, Dawn's father and several others were all starting to get increasingly agitated as well.</p>
      <p>"Alright! Alright! Enough! Everyone settle down now!" Colonel K finally interjected, right before any physical blows could be traded. "Remember that none of us own this theatre! It's merely something I rented out for this Q&amp;A so I would like to keep it the way I found it, please and thank you. I'd rather not pay any damage fees. We can fight it out later once the event is over. So everyone, please retake your seats." He finished and, with a bit of grumbling, every villain dutifully sat back down.</p>
      <p>"Next question," Colonel K continued. "How many agents are there in total? Hmmm, yes, that <em>is </em>a good question. I honestly don't know."</p>
      <p>"What? How can you not know?!" Danger Mouse whipped his head around to give his boss an exasperated look.</p>
      <p>"Blame the continuity and character departments! It's not my fault! The show keeps adding and subtracting new agents every episode, and it's hard to keep track of!" Colonel K raised his hands.</p>
      <p>"Hmmm, you have a point there," Danger Mouse admitted, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "So, what is the next question then?"</p>
      <p>"When did Professor Squawkencluck start working for the Agency?" Colonel K read. In response, Professor Squawkencluck finally emerged from the back of the stage, Penfold still clinging to her leg like a baby. She gave him a look once she reached the front of the stage.</p>
      <p>"Oh, right, sorry," he laughed sheepishly before clambering back to his feet… and then immediately jumping to cling to Danger Mouse instead.</p>
      <p>"Oh good grief," he sighed, trying to shake the hamster from his leg.</p>
      <p>"So, when did <em>I</em> start working for the Agency?" Professor Squawkencluck repeated the question as she took the mic from Colonel K. "Gosh… Well, it's been several years now. But it was back around-" in the few seconds it took Squawkencluck to walk over to Colonel K, take the mic and start to answer the question, Danger Mouse had been, with increasing intensity, trying to shake Penfold off his leg.</p>
      <p>"Come <em>on</em> Penfold!" he grunted. "You're making me look silly in front of all of London!"</p>
      <p>"But there are so many villains in the audience!" Penfold whimpered.</p>
      <p>"They aren't going to do anything! This is a Q&amp;A fanfic, not a battle or plot-heavy fanfic! This is just senseless fluff!" Danger Mouse retorted.</p>
      <p>"But how can you be so sure?" Penfold clung to Danger Mouse's leg even harder. "Plot twists do exist!"</p>
      <p>"Well, it would be a pretty lame plot twist!" Danger Mouse continued to shake his leg. And it was right when Squawkencluck had started to answer her question that Danger Mouse managed to successfully dislodge the pesky hamster… and send him flying right into Squawkencluck.</p>
      <p>"Ooops," he chuckled embarrassedly as the hen and hamster crashed to the ground, the mic emitting a horrible screech of feedback. "Onto the next question?" he asked, shuffling awkwardly over to Colonel K to peek over his shoulder at the question list.</p>
      <p>"Who funds the Agency?" the mouse read. "Ah! Well now, that is a very good question! You think it would be from the government since this is a government Agency, but clearly we aren't receiving enough, or else we wouldn't have to do these charity thingies all the time."</p>
      <p>"So at the risk of sounding sappy," Penfold began, slowly managing to stand up again, "Our greatest support comes from all our adoring fans!" he gave a beatific grin to the audience and spread his arms wide while Squawkencluck and Danger Mouse rolled their eyes.</p>
      <p>"Penfold, shush!" they chided. At the same time, Colonel K moved them on to the next question.</p>
      <p>"We aren't really legally allowed to talk about our funding anyway," he said. "Especially not with so many villains in the crowd tonight so… Danger Mouse! What do you plan to do when you retire?"</p>
      <p>"Retire?" the mouse echoed. "<em>Retire</em>?!"</p>
      <p>"Aaaaand here we go again," Squawkencluck slapped her face yet again.</p>
      <p>"I will <em>never </em>retire! Justice never sleeps! Justice never even naps! I will be a hero forever and ever and ever and I will never retire!" the mouse puffed out his chest and pointed upward with a daring, prideful expression on his face. "I will live on in-"</p>
      <p>"Ok, next question," Squawkencluck sighed, brushing past him to take the list from Colonel K. "Penfold, has there ever been any confusion about what species you are?"</p>
      <p>"Well, there certainly has been confusion over my name!" Penfold scoffed, shooting a glare at Colonel K.</p>
      <p>"Oh, calm down, Princeton," Colonel K waved the hamster off. "I know what your name is."</p>
      <p>"No you don't! It's <em>Penfold</em>!" Penfold huffed, even stomping his foot at the Colonel's blatant inaccuracy.</p>
      <p>"Pinlobble."</p>
      <p>"<em>Penfold</em>."</p>
      <p>"Pen Toe."</p>
      <p>"<em>Penfold</em>!"</p>
      <p>"Printer!"</p>
      <p>"… Now you aren't even trying…" Penfold heaved a sigh. "What's the next question now?"</p>
      <p>"Judging by how the Agency has caused collateral damage in the past, has there ever been controversy over how the Agency should be handled?" Squawkencluck, still holding the list, read. She scoffed as soon as the last word left her beak. "We've caused more than <em>some </em>damage," she admitted. "And honestly, we've never handled it very well either…" she muttered under her breath, flashing back to every fight the Agency had ever seen, both with enemies and itself. Sometimes they'd left nearly all of London in ruins, and yet everything always managed to resolve itself by the time the next episode aired. It was like magic, every dispute always being concluded, or just forgotten entirely, at the turn of each new episode. But hey, if plot holes were how the Agency stayed together, literally and metaphorically, that worked for Squawkencluck!</p>
      <p>"And oh! Look! The next question is addressed to me!" she began to smile. "How did your family become such geniuses?"</p>
      <p>"Oh, I say, that <em>is </em>a good question," Danger Mouse interrupted, voice dripping with sarcasm. Squawkencluck whipped around to scowl at him, but before she could speak, he continued to tease her. "I mean, how <em>did </em>a family of birdbrains manage to do everything they have?"</p>
      <p>"They are <em>not </em>birdbrains!" Squawkencluck seethed. Even though she and Danger Mouse were both in agreement that her parents could be a bit… scatterbrained, she was still fiercely protective of them and didn't take jests on their behalf lightly.</p>
      <p>"I've worked with them before, so I can say that," Danger Mouse replied airily, eye shining with amusement. "<em>Like mother, like daughter</em>."</p>
      <p>"You caused even more chaos than they did!" Squawkencluck shot back, knowing exactly what event he was referring to.</p>
      <p>"Ooooh! Fight! Fight! Fight!" one of the villains in the audience began to cheer. That instantly started up a riot and the whole room suddenly began to encourage the mouse and hen to fight. People even began weaving through the aisles trying to collect bets on who would win.</p>
      <p>"Oh crumbs!" Penfold cowered as he saw the entire room come to life with excitement over the hen and mouse fighting. He turned to the Colonel, but even K was watching eagerly and cheering with the rest of the crowd.</p>
      <p>"Fight! Fight! Fight!"</p>
      <p>"Colonel!" Penfold whined in annoyance, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.</p>
      <p>"What?" Colonel K asked innocently. Penfold gave him a look of disbelief before slapping his forehead.</p>
      <p>"I swear, this Question and Answer session has turned into a total Question and Antics session!" he muttered, shaking his head. But he steeled his nerves and managed to find the mic, lying forgotten a few feet behind his bickering costars. Picking it up and tapping on it, he called for silence.</p>
      <p>"If everyone could please retake their seats so that we could get on with the Q&amp;A, that would be much appreciated!" he said warningly.</p>
      <p>"Awwww, but we wanted to see who would win!" someone complained</p>
      <p>"Win?" Squawkencluck scoffed. "This wasn't about winning! … Although we all know it would've been me," she bragged.</p>
      <p>"You really think you can defeat the world's greatest secret agent?!" Danger Mouse scoffed.</p>
      <p>"Seeing as how you're only the greatest because you're always using my inventions, I'd say so!" Squawkencluck shouted back.</p>
      <p>"Well then you better invent yourself a winning argument because you're still losing!"</p>
      <p>Penfold went deadpan as he watched Squawkencluck and Danger Mouse rekindle their quarrel, inciting the crowd once more. But just out of curiosity, his eyes drifted down to the question list. The next question read: "Penfold, do you ever regret becoming Danger Mouse's partner?" Penfold chose not to answer, instead only looking back up at the chaos surrounding him and heaving another tired sigh.</p>
      <p>"I think it's a good time to call for intermission," he muttered to himself. "I need a jam break…"</p>
      <p>ooo</p>
      <p>"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls!" Colonel K bellowed excitedly. "Welcome back to the second half of tonight's show!"</p>
      <p>"Ugh, hopefully this half can go better than the first!" Penfold muttered. Ultimately, the only way to get Squawkencluck and Danger Mouse to stop fighting was to just let them argue it all out until there was nothing left to say. Now the two were sitting in icy silence with Penfold standing between them to keep either of them from trying to restart the squabble.</p>
      <p>"Next question, Squawk, what do you like to do as a hobby besides science projects?" K asked, handing the hen the mic.</p>
      <p>"Uhhh, well, uhhh, I, uhhhh," for a moment, all she could do was sputter and stutter. To be quite honest, science was such a passion for her that she often times lost track of time in her lab and she began to struggle trying to think of fun stuff she did that didn't involve experimentation.</p>
      <p>For the next two minutes, she stood there, sweating as her mind drew a blank.</p>
      <p>"Can I phone a friend?" she finally asked, awkwardly shoving the mic back into Colonel K's hands.</p>
      <p>"Alright, we can always come back to that question later," Colonel K replied with a shrug. "The next one is: How did the Agency form?"</p>
      <p>"Uh oh," Squawkencluck, Danger Mouse and Penfold immediately drew in sharp breaths.</p>
      <p>"Ah, well now, that is quite the story…" Colonel K got a dreamy look in his eyes.</p>
      <p>"NEXT QUESTION!" the trio interrupted, before K could go off on a never-ending story.</p>
      <p>"How did Baron Greenback become a villain?" Squawkencluck read from the list while Danger Mouse wrestled the mic away from Colonel K. For once, he looked a little offended at being cut off before getting to answer his question.</p>
      <p>"Hey! Come on! Most of the questions have been directed at you! Let me have a moment in the limelight for once!" he huffed, trying to keep the mic away from the mouse. "Just one little question! I want to feel included in this!"</p>
      <p>"Oh good grief!" Danger Mouse sighed. "You're the announcer for Heaven's sake! You have a role big enough already!"</p>
      <p>At the same time, Penfold's face morphed into terror.</p>
      <p>"A question for Greenback? Oh no…"</p>
      <p>Once again, the Baron's arrogant laugh echoed the theatre room.</p>
      <p>"Vat an excellent qvestion!" he rasped, again making his way towards the stage with a swagger in his hop. "You see, it all began vhen I voz a-"</p>
      <p>"Oh no you don't!" Danger Mouse turned his attention to the slimy green freak. "This is <em>my </em>show!"</p>
      <p>"But ze qvestion was directed to me!" Greenback insisted, struggling to clamber up onto the stage. "Qvit stealing ze spotlight!"</p>
      <p>"But you're a <em>villain</em>, I don't know if I can trust you…" Danger Mouse continued to growl at the frog. Behind him, Colonel K was clutching the mic tight and Squawkencluck had crossed her wings again, shaking her head and sighing.</p>
      <p>"And hey now! It's not very fair that you should get a question while the rest of us do not!" the Abominable Snowman put his stick-hands on his snowy hips. How he hadn't melted away yet was anyone's guess.</p>
      <p>"It is because I am von of ze original villains, from ze original series!" Greenback boasted.</p>
      <p>"Hey! So am I!" Count Duckula finally stood up, glaring and crossing his arms. "I honestly ought to rewrite this entire fic myself and give myself a bigger role! I've been overshadowed for long enough anyway, and I'm sure I could make a far more interesting story than <em>this</em>!"</p>
      <p>"Hey! No fair! I want a question too!" Dawn began to shrill again. The villains slowly began advancing on the stage, and on Greeback.</p>
      <p>"Vhat? No! Get back you savages!" he snapped at them before turning his gaze to a lanky blackbird still sitting in his seat. "Stiletto!"</p>
      <p>"Ah! Si baroni!" the blackbird tripped over his own talons before awkwardly flapping his way over to his boss.</p>
      <p>"Get me ze microphone!" the toad hissed, gesturing to the object in Colonel K's hands.</p>
      <p>"Ah ah ah, I don't think so," a new voice managed to cut through the whining and bickering of the rest of the company. It was August P. Crumhorn IV, Dawn's father. Unlike all the other flashy, noisy villains, he had slid up to the stage from another route and managed to take front and center without anyone noticing. Danger Mouse, Penfold, Squawkencluck and Colonel K all recoiled in anger and wariness when he approached, but he shrugged calmly at them with an unreadable grin before walking on past them to pick up the question sheet, which had been dropped during Danger Mouse's scuffle with Colonel K over the microphone.</p>
      <p>All the other villains looked at him in anger that he was going to search for a question addressed to him, but because he was known as one of the most serious and threatening villains of the show, even big names like Greenback and Duckula didn't dare interfere. Dawn was the only one who looked happy at seeing Crumhorn take the stage.</p>
      <p>"Why does Augustus P. Crumhorn IV want to buy up all the companies in the world to become rich anyway?" the hound read. His unreadable smile became smug. "Well, isn't that simple? I simply intend to-"</p>
      <p>"HIIIIYAH!" before he could finish, Crumhorn suddenly found himself sailing through the air. Crumhorn had made the fatal mistake of turning his back on Danger Mouse and his friends, all of whom had a very strong hatred of the fierce mongrel.</p>
      <p>Even if Greenback was the face of the villains, it was not incorrect to call Crumhorn one of the most (if not <em>the most</em>) dangerous villains of the lot, simply because, despite his infrequency on the show, the few times he had taken a leading part had led him to nearly winning. Or at least causing some very extreme collateral damage that, for once, was not played as some sort of joke. And who was it that had dealt such a harsh blow as to send the dog flying off the stage and into the very back of the room?</p>
      <p>"That's what you get for trying to kill my Chief!" Penfold growled, crossing his arms and glowering at the corner where Crumhorn lay. It was clear Danger Mouse's loyal assistant was still not over the battle in which Crumhorn had nearly convinced them all that he'd successfully killed Danger Mouse, something not many of the other villains could claim. Even if Danger Mouse had indeed survived, it was the closest any of them had come to truly, and permanently, getting rid of him. It had been a nightmarish time for the likes of Colonel K, Squawkencluck and Penfold, and it was clear that <em>none </em>of them had forgive the fiendish hound for what he'd almost done to their beloved Danger Mouse.</p>
      <p>"I say, Penfold, that was most impressive of you!" Danger Mouse said, sounding genuinely surprised and approving.</p>
      <p>"Hehehe, gee, thanks, Chief!" the little hamster blushed shyly, twiddling his thumbs. The other villains looked at him in confusion and worry, slowly slinking away from the stage and back towards their seats.</p>
      <p>"Anyway, shall we move on to the next question?" the hamster asked, picking up the question sheet, which Crumhorn had dropped when Penfold had sent him flying. He was only just beginning to recover, Dawn looking both embarrassed and concerned as she helped him to his feet.</p>
      <p>"Squawkencluck, how do you see yourself?" Colonel K read as Penfold handed him the mic. "That is, do you consider yourself pretty?"</p>
      <p>"Pretty? Me?!" Squawkencluck echoed, clearly puzzled and flustered by the question. "Well, I, uhhh, well, to be quite honest, I…" she continued to sputter and stutter, clearly thrown for a loop, for she did not know how to reply. Was there a correct answer to this question? Because it wasn't something she thought about often. "Hmm…"</p>
      <p>"Hmph, some genius you are," Danger Mouse snickered as he watched Squawkencluck flounder. She whipped around at him again, growling, but she saw the friendliness in his eye and it softened her up (somewhat). Despite their little fight in "Act 1" of the show, the two never stayed mad at one another for long. Furthermore, even though it had been Penfold who dealt the final blow against Crumhorn, Squawkencluck had been just as ready to protect Danger Mouse. Such determination had not gone unnoticed by the mouse and he couldn't deny a feeling of sincere pleasure knowing that Squawkencluck felt that protective of him. That was why, even though he was teasing her, it was back to its usual playfulness rather than being truly spiteful. And he was trying to help take some of the pressure away from her since she was clearly flustered by the question.</p>
      <p>"Well, the next question wants to know what Danger Mouse wanted to do before he became a secret agent," Colonel K offered, catching on to what Danger Mouse was doing and also trying to help the hen feel more at ease.</p>
      <p>"What I wanted to do before becoming a secret agent?" like Squawkencluck before him, Danger Mouse seemed baffled by the question. "I've wanted to do this job for as long as I can remember," he said. "Granted, it may be because this is all the show writers wanted me to be, but I've always loved the idea of being an action hero and I adore this job so much that I can't even fathom what I might've wanted to do when I was younger!" he said, even scratching his chin thoughtfully in attempt to remember anything else outside of his agent life. Nothing.</p>
      <p>"Well then, I guess that brings us to the last question," Colonel K said.</p>
      <p>"The last question? Already?" Danger Mouse sounded genuinely surprised. "Hmmm, that snuck up on us faster than expected…"</p>
      <p>"Oh no it hasn't," Penfold grumbled under his breath. "It's been nothing but questions and antics all night!" and he wasn't exactly wrong. Not a single one of their questions ever actually got answered.</p>
      <p>"Well then, let's see it!" Squawkencluck insisted, walking closer to Colonel K. "Let's send the night off with a bang!"</p>
      <p>"And even more fitting," K agreed, "it's the addressed to all of us: Beside the adventure, what do we all love about working for the Agency?"</p>
      <p>"Well, at the risk of sounding incredibly sappy, it's getting to work with all of you," Danger Mouse replied, looking at his three nearest and dearest companions with a sincere smile.</p>
      <p>"Awww, Chief! Me too!" Penfold launched himself into Danger Mouse's arms for a hug.</p>
      <p>"Gah! Penfold!" Danger Mouse cried in embarrassment, but after catching the sappy looks on every face in the crowd, he reluctantly wrapped his arms back around the clingy little hamster and hugged him.</p>
      <p>"Awww, me too!" Colonel K agreed. "I know I may not be the best boss, and you guys aren't even the best employees, but I still greatly enjoy working with each and every one of you: Danger Mouse, Professor Squawkencluck and-"</p>
      <p>"Don't ruin the moment, Colonel," Penfold interrupted, continuing to hug his Chief. Colonel K looked confused, but he shrugged it off, choosing instead to also embrace the mouse and the hamster… and the hen.</p>
      <p>"Hey! Wait! What?" she protested as Colonel K swept her up into the group hug.</p>
      <p>"Oh, don't act like you weren't going to say that you love the rest of us too!" Danger Mouse teased.</p>
      <p>"Well, I was <em>going </em>to say that aside from the fun of the adventures and experiments, I like the satisfaction of knowing that I am helping benefit the world and saving people's lives!" she insisted huffily, struggling to breathe through Colonel K's bear hug. In response to what she said, Penfold began to give her puppy eyes, as if pleading with her to agree that the best part of the Agency was the friends she'd made along the way.</p>
      <p>"Oh, good grief, Penfold!" she hissed at him. His only response was to start adding in the quivering lip. Danger Mouse watched the entire thing with a smirk on his face. It felt good to see someone else fall victim to Penfold's puppy face for once. He was so looking forward to seeing Squawkencluck break that he didn't even bother to remind her that "Good grief!" was <em>his</em> catchphrase.</p>
      <p>"Ok fine!" the hen sighed half a second later. "What I love most about working for the Agency is getting to work with all of you."</p>
      <p>"Yay!" Penfold cheered, shifting his body a little so that he could nuzzle her.</p>
      <p>"I knew you'd come around, Squawk," Danger Mouse smiled at her, some of the smugness fading into real warmth.</p>
      <p>"Whatever," Squawkencluck replied, but none of them missed the tiny smile starting to spread across her face. Yeah, the night hadn't gone anywhere near according to plan, but despite all the questions and antics, it had at least <em>ended</em> on a high note. And even the villains looked rather touched by the mushy display of affection unfolding before them on stage. Though some of the grumpier ones pretended to look ill.</p>
      <p>Thus, another Danger Agency Charity Fund came to a (debatably) successful end. Who knows what Colonel K will try next time? Well, I guess that's another one of tonight's questions that's going to have to remain unanswered…</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: For CalvinFujii, I'm sorry this story took so much longer than expected, but in my defense, it was a rather tall order. Regardless, I hope you enjoy the chaos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>